


Snowball Battle Royale

by heroesfan101



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesfan101/pseuds/heroesfan101
Summary: When there's plenty of snow outside that can only mean one thing, a snowball fight. But who will win this epic battle: Team Hyung or Team Maknae?
Kudos: 13
Collections: Monsta X Winter Collection 2019





	Snowball Battle Royale

“Wow that’s a lot of snow.” Hyungwon mentions, peering outside the window. The sharp jawlined maknae looks around his arm and whistles, “It is. More than enough for a good snowball fight.” Just from those words alone, the excitement builds in the room.

“Ah I haven’t had a snowball fight in so long! Let’s do it! Hyung line versus maknae line.” Minhyuk exclaims, grinning as he creates the teams for his own benefit. Hyunwoo and Wonho chuckle at that while Jooheon teases him with a playful glare, “You don’t think you can win with us huh? I see how it is. I’m coming for you first.” Wonho jumps in, “But wait the teams won’t be even.”

“No need to worry about it. I’ll sit out and make some food. Go have fun, but if you track water into the house,” he pauses and narrows his eyes at his friends, “it’s over for all of you.” They all nod as they go out to the big backyard bundled in their coats and hats. Changkyun grabs two tiny flags, one black and the other red.

“I realize there’s no way to win in just a normal snowball fight, so we’re going to add in capture the flag. Both groups can set up a base and place the flag on the opposite side of the base. First team to capture the flag and bring it back to base wins.” Changkyun adds, laying down the ground rules as the others nod. 

“If you are tagged or hit with a snowball you are frozen and need to be tagged by a teammate to “thaw” and come back into play. If you have the flag and are tagged, it goes back to its place. Teams have ten minutes to build a base and five minutes to strategize, starting now!” The maknae adds as he starts his phone timer. The teams go their separate ways and start setting up the base. Team Hyung opts for a square wall about waist high, whereas Team Maknae goes for a short dome that’s less high and wide.

Once the first timer goes off, each group huddles behind their bases and furiously whispers amongst themselves. Minhyuk took the lead for Team Hyung.

“So I think we should overwhelm them. You two should go for the flag, each armed with two snowballs. Wonho first, then Hyunwoo as a cover and at least if one of you go down, you have the other to go thaw them. I make snowballs fast so I can defend the flag.” Minhyuk strategized, getting the buy in from the oldest of the group.

Team Maknae took a different approach entirely as Changkyun led the team. He leaned in close, “Okay so we need to make as many snowballs as we can. I have a feeling they’re going to try to hit us fast so we have to get them down quick. Hyungwon you have long strides so you should go for their flag, Jooheon and I will be your back up and defend our flag.” They agree to the plan and start making snowballs. The final timer goes off and Jooheon yells, “Go!”

Just as planned, Hyunwoo and Wonho quickly rush out, footsteps slowed by the snow that made them sink in a bit. Jooheon and Changkyun launch their snowballs, hitting Hyunwoo but missing Wonho. The second eldest taps the oldest as they continued running only for snowballs from the rapline maknaes to be launched again and hitting them both. Thinking fast, Minhyuk runs out to thaw his friends, leaving the flag defenseless. Hyungwon seizes the opportunity and bolts over to the flag, grabbing it and starting on his way back. Jooheon manages to launch a snowball at Minhyuk’s face but narrowly misses as the ray of sunshine is able to tag Wonho back in. He pivots and throws a snowball hitting Hyungwon square in the back, freezing him. Minhyuk goes to him to reset the flag.

“Gotta do better than that Jooheon.” He grins, taunting him from earlier. Jooheon at this point has fire in his eyes, ready to go after Minhyuk but Changkyun holds him back and tells him to protect the flag. Wonho taps Hyunwoo’s shoulder as they continue onto the flag, Wonho is able to grab it but what he doesn’t expect is Jooheon tackling him into the snow with a fierce battle cry, freezing him again. Hyunwoo pivots and throws a snowball at Jooheon only for it to be deflected by Changkyun.

“Not in my house!” He yells, before hitting Hyunwoo with a snowball and running to Hyungwon. Minhyuk sees his two teammates down and runs to free them. Changkyun stops and throws a snowball, just barely missing Minhyuk who laughs at him. But what he doesn’t expect is the snowball in the face from Jooheon who just grins, “Gotcha.” Changkyun unfreezes Hyungwon as they get the flag and take it back to base. Wonho hits the ground in defeat as the maknae line gets in a quick huddle, jumping and celebrating their win. 

“Let’s go again! Best two out of three!” Minhyuk declares with fire in his eyes. Changkyun and Jooheon can’t help but grin.

“Sounds like someone’s a sore loser.” Changkyun grins, but then Wonho and Hyunwoo stand.

“You’re not chicken right?” Wonho teases them back standing behind Minhyuk to back him up. Just like that, the game is back on. Hyungwon picks up the flag and hands it back to them.

“We’ll beat you again.” Hyungwon says. This time both groups decide not to huddle and just start the game immediately. Team Hyung decides to stay back and start launching snowballs forcing Team Maknae to stay behind the base.

“They’re going full force! What do we do?” Jooheon asks, making sure to keep his head low. Hyungwon goes to peak up and almost is hit in the face. Changkyun just continues making an arsenal of snowballs. 

“Everyone grab a snowball and get ready to throw.” He whispers, handing them each one. Suddenly, the snowballs stop and Changkyun pops his head up to see.

“Now!” He yells as Jooheon and Hyungwon join him in throwing their snowballs. Suddenly, Wonho runs for the flag managing to dodge their attempts. Hyungwon begins to run over to Wonho but is struck down by Hyunwoo’s snowball. Grabbing the flag, Wonho starts to run back. Jooheon lines up a great shot and throws it. What no one expects is for Hyunwoo to launch himself right in front of him and taking the hit. Changkyun throws another one along with Jooheon but it’s not enough before they make it to their base making it even.

Team Hyung yells as they run and celebrate with each other as the other team groans. 

“One more! We’ll beat you this time!” Changkyun yells as Minhyuk shakes his head, “Nope thanks. We’re good.” The groups come to argue whether or not they should play, completely missing Kihyun coming out.

“Hey guys food’s done.” He calls, still completely drowned out by the commotion. All of a sudden, a stray snowball hitting Kihyun right in the face. Things turn quiet as everyone looks back at him, mouths dropped. Without another word, they quickly head inside trying to pass Kihyun as his face turns red.

“Which one of you threw it? I just want to talk.” He says with a calm but tight smile on his lips causing the rest of the boys to run. Snowballs were fast, but Kihyun would be faster. 

“Take cover!” Changkyun yells as the boys run inside running from an angry Kihyun.


End file.
